Doccubus Cupcakes
by KiKi74
Summary: Just a story about Bo and Lauren. In no way is this connected to Lost Girl and or parties.


Lauren had fallen asleep on the couch and had woken up several times during the night. She grabbed her head as she felt the pain of her oncoming hang over. She knocked a glass off of the coffee table and the noise brought Bo downstairs. Her hair was all over her head, dressed in a negligee' wielding a baseball bat. She still looked beautiful to Lauren.

 _What was that noise Lauren?_ I am sorry for waking you Bo, I was trying to move to the other end of the couch. _Lauren I offered you my bed._ I know but it's your bed and your house Bo I didn't want to make you sleep on your own sofa. Kenzi came rushing down, saw the both of them, gave a thumbs up seeing everything was ok and went back to bed. _Good night again toots. Good night Kenzi-_ both of them.

Bo stood staring at the couch trying to think of a way to make it more comfy for Lauren. Lauren looked at her, _it's fine Bo really, go back to bed._ Lauren stood up and nearly lost her balance. Bo caught her in her arms. _Are you ok Lauren?_ Yes I just drank too much after you guys went to bed. Lauren tried to stand up again and nearly fell again. Catching her Bo said Lauren you really should take my bed. Lauren was woozy. She thought Bo had said she was taking her to bed and kissed her.

 _Lauren?_ Yes? _Are you sure because you are drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you-Lauren grabbed her and kissed her even harder. Bo stood her up so they were both standing. They were practically dancing as they kissed both trying to gain the upperhand on the other. Bo set Lauren down easy on the couch and bent over in front of her pushing the coffee table a safe distance away. Lauren couldn't wait and pulled Bo onto her lap. Lauren-Shhh. She kissed Bo's back while removing the straps on her negligee'. Bo moaned and leaned back into Lauren. She grabbed the back of Lauren's neck as Lauren was now kissing hers. She grabbed Bo by her legs and pulled her panties off. You feel so soft Bo._ Give me a few minutes and I will be wet too, she moaned in her ears.

Lauren was done stripping Bo. She wrapped both arms around her waste taking in the beauty of the succcubus. She took both hands and ran them along Bo's nipples. She half turned Bo and started sucking on her left nipple. Bo tensed up knowing she was soon going to burst. _Not yet_ Lauren whispered. With her mouth still sucking on Bo's nipples. she took both hands and slid them down Bo's body. She inserted both index fingers into Bo and the succubus screamed as loud as Lauren had her scream before. _More More Lauren-Please more._ She grabbed Bo's hair and turned her head back towards her. They kissed deeply while Lauren was still pounding Bo with her fingers. Bo took both hands and grabbed Lauren's hair. Then it came. She exploded all over Lauren's fingers. Letting out a deep sigh leaning back on Lauren. Lauren made eye contact and licked her fingers. _Mmmmmm. Delicious._ Bo smiled. _My turn._

Bo stood up in alll her nakedness and turned around to strip Lauren. Lauren wasn't gonna let her do all the work and was already stripping herself. They both stood up pulling off Lauren's clothes. _Beautiful_ Bo said. She kissed Lauren hard and knocked her backwards on the couch. They were both so hungry for each other. _Hey did you save the icing from the cupcakes you made Lauren?_ Yes but I promised Kenzi I would bake some more. Ohhhh she's had enough for a while. _Where is it?_ In the cooler. _I will be right back. Don't move an inch._

Bo came back with all of it. She stood over Lauren. Lauren grinned, _what are you thinking?_ I'm thinking how beautiful you are and how even more delicious you will be with this icing all over you. Bo smirked and bent down rubbing it on Lauren. Lauren moaned as it was cold to the touch. When Bo was done. She told Lauren to stretch out on the couch. Lauren complied. Starting at Lauren's thigh Bo started licking the icing off of her. Lauren grabbed her hair guiding her as she did so. Bo had reached her neck but left Lauren's center alone for the time being. She climbed on top of Lauren saying _Oh I'm not done._ Her eyes had a tint of blue. Lauren touched her cheek and her eyes went brown. _I will be back_ said Bo. She licked down Lauren's body until she reached her center. She took Lauren's legs, placing them over her shoulder. As Bo finally made contact Lauren screamed so loud, she hurt her throat. _Bo! Bo!_ Mmmm I love when you scream my name, and attacked her again. Lauren was so aroused she didn't know where to put her hands. Bo took her hands and gripped them tightly as she took long licks of Lauren. Lauren dropped her hands rubbing her own breasts, screaming again. She grabbed Bo by the hair beckoning her to come up and kiss her. They kissed deeply. _Can you taste yourself and the icing Lauren?_ Oh heavens yes I can. They kissed harder. Bo finally falling on top of Lauren.

 _Bo?_ Yes? _You're not going to leave me sticky like this on the couch are you?_ Well of course not. She picked up Lauren and carried her to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and they both stepped in. Bo massaged Lauren's back as she stood under the shower head. She couldn't contain herself and started kissing Lauren's neck. She took a bar of soap and rubbed it over Lauren's nipples and lower body. Lauren grabbed Bo's hair and turned her head slightly for a kiss. Bo dropped the soap and used her hands to tickle Lauren's nipples. She entered Lauren again with her own index fingers and Lauren moaned again in approval. Lauren let the soap rinse off and turned to kiss Bo. She grabbed the soap. Washed and rinsed Bo and they kissed harder stepping out of the shower. They grabbed towels and dried each other off. They kissed again as they made their way to Bo's bed. Falling back on the bed, Bo landed on top of Lauren. _You still want the couch Lauren?_ No you're my favorite body pillow. Bo kissed her once more and fell asleep snuggled up close to Lauren.


End file.
